2014/June
June 1 Instagram Twitter :"Asia loves watching Batman, it's so cute she either wants to marry him or she's found her tribe leader. #batpigLife" At Del Colorado Hotel in San Diego 6-1-14 At Hotel in San Diego 001.JPG 6-1-14 In San Diego 001.jpg June 2 Instagram 6-2-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Viejas Arena 6-2-14 Backstage at Viejas Arena in California 001.jpg|Backstage 6-2-14 Backstage at Viejas Arena in California 002.jpg 6-2-14 Backstage at Viejas Arena in California 003.jpeg 6-2-14 Backstage at Viejas Arena in California 004.jpg 6-3-14 Instagram 001.jpg Leaving the Viejas Arena in San Diego Gaga was seen signing autographs for her fans before leaving San Diego. 6-2-14 Meeting fans in San Diego 001.jpg June 3 Instagram Twitter :"Me and my Piggy �� went surfing this morning ⚓️�� http://instagram.com/p/ozWjYpJFJ6/ ''" :"''Ok SAN JOSE this is our last show before we take a little break for 3 weeks. We celebrate the universe of ARTPOP in 2 h 15 min! ��������" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: SAP Center at San Jose 6-3-14 Backstage at SAP Center in California 001.jpg|Backstage 6-3-14 Backstage at SAP Center in California 002.JPEG 6-3-14 Backstage at SAP Center in California 003.jpg Leaving the SAP Center in San Jose Gaga was seen leaving the SAP Center in San Jose and she took pictures with her fans. 6-4-14 Instagram 001.jpg 6-3-14 Leaving the SAP Center in San Jose 001.jpg June 4 Instagram Twitter :"Post artRave come down #sanjose http://instagram.com/p/o0QH1tJFKY/ ''" :"''Day off! Reruns of dateline, naps + deli sandwiches ��" June 5 Instagram Twitter :"��I am my new hair http://instagram.com/p/o4xnK5JFKg/ ''" :"''Dolce and Gabbana archive as previously worn and owned by therealdaphne http://instagram.com/p/o4y449pFMK/ ''" Arriving at her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen returning at her apartment and she took pictures with her fans. 6-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 6-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Dolce & Gabbana from Daphne Guinness Collection Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was spotted leaving her apartment in the rear. 6-5-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-5-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg June 6 Instagram LittleMonsters.com Twitter :"Miss my grandpa. Giuseppe �� http://instagram.com/p/o6-pWEpFGH/ ''" Building in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment, meeting and took pictures with her fans, returning and later leaving again her apartment in NYC. 6-6-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|1 6-6-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 6-6-14 Arriving at a Building in NYC 001.jpg|2 6-6-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|3 6-6-14 Leaving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpeg|4 June 7 Instagram Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in NYC, meeting with her fans and took pictures. 6-7-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-7-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg June 8 Instagram Out in NYC 6-8-14 Out in NYC 001.png 6-8-14 Out in NYC 002.JPEG June 9 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 002.jpg Twitter :"@HausOfJoshua it is ����" June 10 Instagram Twitter :"Rivington Rebel #LESlady #rocknroll #jazzcat #ProfessionalTramp http://instagram.com/p/pDys6EpFF8/ ''" :"''GET THE FUNK OUTTA MY FACE" Recording Studio in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in NYC and meeting with her fans, and walking toward Central Park. And later, leaving a Recording Studio. 6-10-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-10-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 6-10-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpeg 6-10-14 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 6-10-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg June 11 Instagram Twitter :"#ARTPOP me and monsters can communicate without words �� RT @JuniorMonstter: gaga lives for Asia's.... pic.twitter.com/0rCAsbgSlI" 6-11-14 Twitter 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment in NYC and meeting with her fans. 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg|1 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpeg 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|2 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg # Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, sunglasses by ???, shoes by ??? and a bag by ??? # Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ??? and shoes by ??? June 26 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Marcus Amphitheater June 28 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Boardwalk Hall June 30 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: TD Garden Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion